A night on the town
by erumanvantas
Summary: some alliance marines have a night of leave on Illium. lemons with fluff I guess is the proper term for this...


_Blac just replace Wills name with yours and later I'm sure I'll be graced with at least 20 lonely island jokes. Also this was a request from a friend, that person knows who he/she it, I hope you enjoyed it; it was a bitch to write. Anyways…if you have suggestions anyone but Josh be sure to PM me I guess…I run out of ideas._

Neon Lights danced on the street outside of a brightly lit nightclub, nestled under the main thoroughfare of the city above. The city, named after some long dead counselor, had thrown itself into an orgy of celebration following the victory over some nameless threat in a far flung sector. A ship had arrived from council space, heralds of the much anticipated victory. The crew of said vessel was reveling in the native's custom of wine, ocean, sand, and skin. Many of the soldiers and marines managed to escape the horde of well-wishers and escape to more private venues of celebration; One group of these escapees were patronizing the nightclub, the lights in the open door spraying a kaleidoscope of lights into the alleyway that the club occupied. The venue was difficult to find for the uninitiated, not being located on any tourist map, in order to find this house of anonymity and debauchery a visitor would need a guide. And a guide the soldiers had found. Drunk off of the afterglow of victory the men had found a local to take them to a bar where they could find, as one of the marines had put it, a place with cheap booze and hot bitches. The group, mostly composed of alliance marines, broke into their cliques of friends and squad mates and dispersed into the sea of bodies and sound. The noise of the music deafened the soldiers, the lights turning a throng of individuals into one mass of bodies, freedom, and lust.

All of this was too much to bear for one of the outsiders and he ventured out of the bright lights and into the darkness on the edge of the bright lights and loud music. The outsider, a pilot, the only officer among the group of jarheads and leathernecks was not used to such things. The officer had grown up on a colony on the edge of the frontier. His father had once told him there were only two ways off out of that place: the alliance... Or the ground under their feet. The pilot had chosen to join the alliance, being bookish rather than strong he had quickly been placed in an officer's class. The pilot had never been one for this sort of thing. Where his brothers had excelled in sports and in the colonial business of rough settlement, the pilot had put his time and effort in books and in numbers. Behind the pilots visor he was beyond all of the carnage and death, space was silent, this place was deafening. To the pilot the club was a jungle.

He sat for an hour, nursing a flask of whiskey brought from home, willing the time on his watch to tick forward just a little bit faster. Out of the shimmering blinding light she appeared. She looked like a goddess appearing from the void, her partner, equally beautiful, dancing with her like the music and the dance was all they knew. The pilot sighed and shook his head, taking a deep pull from the flask. The two dancers came together and split apart; they twirled and spun to the music. They shook with the exertion of their art and then they finally pulled apart one of the two beauties was pulled into dance with another partner.

A shadow appeared out of one of the darkened corners of the club: Her movement silent below the loud beat of the bass and the screams of the crowd. She walked slowly behind the pilot and took the seat across from him. She looked at him and smiled a dark, seductive smile.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself flyboy? "she said in a soft silky voice that somehow seemed to lift over the music.

The pilot eyed the woman that sat before him; he traced her form with his eyes. Her legs were long and slender, one crossed across her thigh. Her body was slender but with more than ample curves. His eyes lingered longer on her breasts, the skintight clothing she wore leaving little to the imagination. He looked over her face, perfect and smooth. One of her hands rested on the table, the other was placed on her cheek and supported her head. She looked like most asari; beautiful, graceful, exotic...he himself had never seen an unattractive member of her species.

Then he looked into her eyes... They were a beautiful azure, the color of the sky and sea, complementing her bright cerulean skin perfectly. Her eyes showed the knowledge that came with her people's lifespan. The pilot had known asari before, but there was something different about this one. Something wild...something sensual...something that he felt on the edge of his consciousness that he couldn't quite understand. When he met those eyes he knew something about her was different...he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone in his short life. And he knew that she knew it. And her knowing smile spoke volumes. Something in his mind suddenly awoke something ancient in his mind... The pilot was filled with fear.

"Drinking alone "the pilot said quietly. The Timidity barely hidden by the false courage brought on by the alcohol in his hand.

" so you come thousands of light years across space and time to a planet filled nothing but beaches and beautiful asari, and you sit in the dark and drink" the Asari said, still sporting her knowing smile, her head titled ever so slightly to one side.

She stood up and began to walk toward the lights of the dance floor, her hips swaying as she walked away. The pilot admired her as she walked away. He heard her laugh darkly and he looked up; she was shaking her head at the pilot, her smile still on her lips.

"Are you coming flyboy?" she said to him with a laugh, extending her hand out for him to take "I'm waiting"

The pilot got up from his seat and quickly walked over to the azure beauty that stood before him. As he took her hand he felt like a child far from home. His eyes met hers and she laughed again, leading him to the dance floor. The crowd parted to meet them and they stood together, only inches apart. She put her arms around his neck and pulled the pilot close and kissed him softly on his neck.

"My name is Shi'a" he heard in his mind as she kissed him.

The pilot's eyes widened with the realization of her bold entrance into his mind. He opened his mouth to speak, one of her fingers was over his lips and she once again spoke in his mind.

"don't bother speaking, I can hear your thoughts, Will" she spoke softly and seductively in his mind "all of them"

She pulled him into a dance, dragging the surprised human into the horde of dancers. They moved together to the fast beat of the music, at least one of her hands never leaving his body. The reluctant pilot suddenly forgot his fear and threw himself into the melee, wrapping his arms around his partner and spinning her around, planting a stolen kiss on her azure lips. The asari smiled her tigers smile and returned his gesture, with an added surge of biotics that left will's head spinning. The two danced and spun together to the roar of the bass and the screams of the throng. They danced and danced until the number of the club's patrons began to dwindle and the crowd slowly began to pair off together.

Suddenly the asari left his side and began to walk towards the door; Will quickly went after her, pushing his way through the crowd. He shoved his way into the warm night air, and frantically searched for the woman he had spent the last several hours with. The pilot sighed and began to turn towards his friends that had also made their way outside, most with women they had met inside the club, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you think I got away" Shi'a spoke in his mind taking his hand, once again, leading him away from the club.

"Yes" will replied in a single word, following the beautiful nymph as she took him by the hand and started down a side street.

Shi'a gave a soft chuckle as she walked down the deserted side street, pulling the man's arm around her shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about me running" she whispered in his mind.

"whatever you say Shi'a" Will said aloud, feeling the warmth of her skin just below her tight clothing.

The asari nodded in approval of his touch and led him through a part of the city he had never seen. She silently led him through winding streets and through a walled garden until she abruptly stopped at an apartment structure. She produced a keycard and opened one of the doors. The inside was opulent, the benefits of a long lifespan, the human supposed. The beautiful asari sat him down on a black leather couch, giving his face a light stroke, biotics crackling from her fingers. She wandered into the kitchen and when she returned, a bottle of wine was in her hand. She popped the cork with her mind and poured a glass in front of the man, who hesitantly took it.

"The wine is bottled on Thessia," Shi'a said aloud as she took a long sip of the deep red wine. "The ez-o in the soil gives the wine a hallucinogenic quality"

The pilot gulped loud enough for the asari to hear, his fear returning for the first time since the beginning of the evening. They sat in silence while they finished their glasses of wine. The asari smiling her knowing smile as the frightened human grasped her hand, the fear showing in his eyes. She brought his hand up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his hand. His eyes met hers and Will saw eternity in her eyes. The asari finished her wine, her gaze never leaving his; then got up and walked towards another room. As she walked she used her biotics to slowly peel the clothes from her body. When she reached the threshold to her bedroom the asari turned her head over her shoulder and asked the human in her soft seductive voice "are you coming "

Will remembered an old eagle's song from long before he was born and followed her, draining his glass of wine. He entered the room and saw her lying in her large bed; an arm lay outside the sheets. He began to undress before her; she waited silently for him to join her. Finally when the man finished he climbed into bed next to her and placed an arm around her supple form. She placed an arm around his head and pulled his face close to hers and stared deeply into his eyes. As if peering into his soul. He kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth, she accepted his kiss and when he pulled away she returned his display of affection with a gentle bite on his bottom lip. The arm she held him with pulled away and she lay across from him, her fingers interlacing with his. He forcefully pulled her close again and kissed her on the neck, and down to her shoulder. She chuckled as he placed his head on her chest, she began running her fingers through his hair. The pair laid there for a few moments, will enjoying the feeling of her skin on his and her light affectionate touches. Will tentatively returned her affectionate touches as he ran his fingers through the contours of her head tails, Shi'a giving a quiet moan at his touch. Will then began to use his other hand to explore the beautiful asari's body, running a hand up and down her leg stopping at her thigh then stroking back down again. Shi'a rolled her eyes at his conflicting emotions and continued allowing his nervous touches; occasionally giving a small spark of biotics in encouragement, causing the human to melt every time she gave them. Slowly Will began to give in to her loving and trusting approval of his affections; then he picked Shi'a up and placed her on her back. The asari looked up at him, her knowing smile was on her face and she gave a small laugh as Will placed a hand on each of her thighs and spread her long azure legs. Shi'a smiled, tilted her head back and closed her eyes as the human paused for a moment and admired her form, the asari soaked in his awe of her beauty, his emotions filling her with the glow of the beginnings of their bond. Then all at once the moment was broken and Will entered the asari, she was warm, tight, and exotic. She felt unlike anything he had ever felt before. Will stopped moving soon after he entered her, the asari looked up at him and nodded at his unspoken approval of her and began her bond with the human. Will began to move again as the bond between the pair began to grow stronger. He could feel everything she could feel, he felt every thought that ran through her mind. He lost himself in her as she became his whole world, everything he knew. Their sex had ceased to be just a physical act, it had transcended into something will could barely understand. Through the raging storm of emotions, he could feel her strength of mind holding his consciousness close to hers, not letting him lose himself. On the physical side Will had redoubled his efforts, pushing himself quickly towards his limit as he put his all into their lovemaking. He moved faster and harder as their minds became one in a flurry of images and sounds all colliding together at once. Will soon began to approach his limit; the asari wrapped her legs around him and pulled his manhood all the way into her as she deepened their bond even further. Will now felt her approaching climax the same as his, the human straining to give his lover the same amount of pleasure she was giving him. The asari wrapped herself around Will and pulled him into a deep kiss as he emptied himself inside her. They convulsed in ecstasy as their bond multiplied their combined orgasm hundreds of times over. The human, spent, collapsed in her arms.

Will closed his eyes and melted into her arms, feeling their bond and enjoying the intimate closeness he felt with his asari lover. Then his eyes flew open, Shi'a held him close and gave a small laugh as she deepened their bond even further. Will attempted to pull away from the asari but was stopped by a sudden crackle of biotics. The human remembered the fear he felt when he had first laid eyes on her early in the night. Will remembered a warning one of the older marines had given him about pretty asari women. The once gentle bond that felt calm, trusting, and loving suddenly turned into a storm of emotions and memories that he could barely comprehend. Shi'a lightly pushed his restrained body into the bed and curled up on top of her bondmate, laying her head on his chest feeling his rapid heartbeat. The asari smiled as she delved further into his mind. The human whimpered as the extreme pleasure and agonizing pain Shi'a was making him feel drove him closer and closer to his breaking point. Shi'a repositioned herself on his chest and looked into his eyes. Her gaze was soft and loving; she kissed him lightly on his lips and released her biotic hold on his body. The human, too weak to fight back, simply wrapped his arms around her as she began to deepen their bond further still. The pain in his mind began to subside as they neared the end of their bond, Will looked up at her, and she smiled a loving smile and kissed his eyes shut as she began to finish her kill. She reached the limit of their bond and gave a moan as she felt every experience the human had ever felt run through her mind. Will saw all of the memories of his killer flash across his consciousness, each passing moment feeling more and more ecstasy and pleasure than he ever thought possible. The pain that came with their bonding was almost forgotten as he felt her, all of her in his mind.

"I love you" he whispered.

The asari smiled down at him and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his body as their bond reached the point of no return. She held him close as his body began to convulse, his brain shutting down. As the life left his body Shi'a reached her climax, her body tensing with ultimate pleasure. She gave a sigh and looked down at her prey, smiling her knowing, hunters smile. She gave him a final kiss on the cheek as the last of his awareness left him. Then it was over.

The next night his shipmates found him outside the club where they had left him the night before. The medics came and took his body back to their ship, one of the marines gave a shrug as they picked him up, and he walked into the club and sat down. The marine took a long drink from the flask he found on the pilots corpse. An asari sat down next to him and gave him a smile.

"What are you doing here all by yourself soldier boy?"


End file.
